The First Adventure of Nathaniel
This is the story of the first Adventure Nathaniel ever made. It would be followed by 1000 more, and all of them would teach him things and give him gifts he would use later in his immortal life. Chapter 1 - Nothing He woke up. After passing through the portal he felt a strange feeling in his body. "It's just the air. Don't worry." He suddenly remembered his travelling companion. The old woman was standing beside him, looking exactly the same as earlier. "What is this place?" "This is the world of Nothing. It's also the first world ever created, and I am its Keeper and only inhabitant. We rarely get any visitors here, and the ones who do visit almost never come back alive." "Why have you taken me here then? Are you going to kill me too?" "I believe you've misunderstood me. I never kill anyone unless they break the rules. Most people die because they can't handle the portal trip. But you've made it, so congratulations on that! Now, follow me." "Where are you taking me?" "Somewhere you need to visit. The first place ever created in any world. The Mountain of Existance." Chapter 2 - The Conversation The Mountain stood upon him. It seemed both small and large at the same time, both such a majestic structure and such a cozy, little home. Seeing it filled him with a feeling he'd never felt before. "Welcome to the Mountain of Existance!" "It looks... amazing." "Well, it is. It's everything in the world. Now I'm going to tell you what you have to do. You're going to enter the Mountain and bring back something out of it. You'll know what it is when you see it." "And doing so will end my misery?" "On no dear. It'll only make it worse. But that's just for now, and in the end your misery will have ceased to exist." "Great. Thank you. So now I just enter the Mountain?" "Yes. But watch out. There's more the the Mountain than it seems. Everything exists in there, but at the same time it doesn't. Nothing in there is real, even though everything is. Beauty lies within the Mountain, but also danger. Fall victim for the illusions and you won't survive. Now come. I'll show you where to enter." Chapter 3 - The Mountain The Mountain was not what Nathaniel had expected. It looked so huge from the outside, but on the inside it wasn't huge at all. It was a small cave with rocks laying around everywhere. Nathaniel had no idea what to do, since the way he came from was blocked, and there were no other exits. He started investigating the cave, but was keeping his guard up all the time. And it's lucky he did, otherwise he wouldn't have survived what came after. Suddenly a figure was standing behind Nathaniel, whom managed to just avoid the attack it made. As Nathaniel turned around to look at the creature, he noticed there were in fact two creatures. One was large, almost as tall as the tiny cave itself, while the other one was much smaller and didn't move. The tall one was apparently the one who handled everything, because he made another attack against Nathaniel. It also missed, but Nathaniel could feel the figure almost touching him. He decided to attack the creature that didn't move instead of the huge one. Bad idea. Just as Nathaniel was coming close to the creature, he flew backwards into the cave's wall. It seemed the creature had worse powers than the first one. Both were horrible to face though, and both were deadly. Another attack just missing. Nathaniel couldn't keep this up for much longer. Just as he was about to give up he got an idea though. He made sure the large figure followed him, and just as it was about to attack Nathaniel leapt to the side, making the large one attack the smaller one. The small creature wasn't defenseless though, and just as the huge figure demolished the small one, it exploded. One part of it flew towards Nathaniel though, who leapt away from it. It still hit his cheek, and had the part hitting Nathaniel been living, only one Adventure would've happened. Luckily the figure was already dead, so Nathaniel got away from the battle with no injuries but a nasty scar. The two creatures didn't go away without leaving anything though. Two blobs were moving on the ground, and Nathaniel, curious as he was, touched both those blobs at the same time. The blobs disappeared into him, and he felt strange. He couldn't say what the strange feeling was, but he knew that everything wasn't as it had been when he first entered the Mountain. Speaking about the Mountain, Nathaniel suddenly noticed an opening in the wall. He was almost certain the opening was the same one he had entered the cave through. Nathaniel left the cave with a feeling of relief, not knowing that he millenias later would return to that exact same spot, and fight those exact same creatures, all over again. Chapter 4 - The Return TBA Chapter 5 - The Keeper Epilogue - The Second Adventure Category:WIP Category:Story Category:Old